It Was An Ordinary Day
by WhiskeyRain
Summary: AU Carlos Garcia was walking home when he met the amazingly handsome Kendall knight, carlos thinks kendall could be the one but theres something about him he cant put his finger on rated M for later chapters Fluff, and Smut later chapters Kenlos! jagan!
1. Chance Meeting

"It was an ordinary day...or at least thats how it started out."

Carlos Garcia was walking home from school with his best friend Logan Mitchel. Logan was ranting on about how as soon as Carlos gets home he has to start studying for their final exam if he wants to pass the eleventh grade. Carlos wasn't paying attention, Logan had been saying the same thing for the past week...about a test that was three months away.

"Well this is where we part, wish we could walk together but you live that way and I live this way so bye!" Carlos said, speaking a mile a minuet as he ran away leaving Logan at a loss for words as to which he responded "O-okay! See you tomorrow...I guess." he turned and walked home while carlos charged down the block to get as far away from Logan as possible at the moment. He was about to turn the corner when the slammed what felt like a brick wall sending him crashing back towards the ground "Ow!" he shouted as he hit the ground.

"Oh my god, are you okay? I'm so sorry! It was my fault!" Carlos heard a deep but soft voice speak as he rubbed the back of his head. He opened his eyes to the sight of a boy that seemed about his age, but much taller. Carlos looked at him but found he was having trouble speaking with the fact that his heart was doing flips in his chest. He finally spoke after a minuet of stuttering. "N-no! It was my fault! I was the one that was running and I didn't see you." Carlos said as the boy helped him up, it was then when Carlos realized that the bpy wasn't that much taller the Carlos was, but he was very tall, he had messy blonde locks, and these...piercing emerald eyes. Carlos had trouble looking away from them.

The boy noticed this and blushed "I'm Kendall." The blond held out his hand which carlos quickly took it in his own "Carlos," he shook his hand then kendall made a face which carlos easily registered as worry "Are you okay? You're not hurt or anything?" Carlos smiled a crooked smile "Yeah im fi-" he tried to take a step foward but stumbled into Kendall and Kendall caught him "Ow! my ankle hurts..." Carlos said in pain "I don't think can walk..." Kendall didn't say anything at first but then he turned and said "Hop on..." as he lowered onto one knee and leaned foward putting his arms out backwards "Um..are you sure?" Carlos said uneasy "Yeah, its my fault you hurt your ankle so I'll carry you." Carlos thought, then he did as Kendall ordered and got onto his back "Where to?" Kendall asked with a smile on his face as he wraped his arm around Carlos' legs, supporting him. Carlos blushed "Uhh...I live down the block. 342 Maple street." Carlos said and Kendall started walking. When they arrived, Kendall put Carlos down and helped him to the door "Thank you." Carlos said as he looked in Kendall's green eyes which burned a smile onto Kendalls face "No problem...um..Carlos?" Carlos responded "Yes?" kendall began to stutter "I was wondering if...I mean, maybe we could." He pointed at Carlos then himself and continued to stutter until it blurted out "Go on a date?" Carlos blushed "I'd love to go out with you sometime." Kendall's face lit up with excitment "Awesome, so when your ankle feels better, give me a call?" he said hopefully and carlos pulled out his phone and handed it to Kendall, who entered his number into Carlos' contacts. "See ya around?" Kendall said almost dissapointed but with a smile on his face "See ya!" Carlos smiled the same smile as he hopped into his home a clapsed into the couch and breathed deeply as he tried to stop smiling at the thought of the boy he just met. Kendall.


	2. Freak Out

**A/N:srry if it feel like it took me forever to update this...i ALREADY had writers block and im sorry if this is a bad chapter it seems rushed to me but i can't see where to fix this error and im unbelievably disappointed with this chapter oh well, ENJOY :3**

**i forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter...DISCLAIMER!: i dont own btr as much as i want to i dont...but i can always imagine...srry strated day dreaming their for a sec, lol the only thing i own is the plot...if their is one...im such a bad writer.**

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Carlos sprained his ankle. His ankle was feeling much better, so he decided to give a certain pretty blonde a call, ask him out on that date he was expecting. Carlos pulled out his phone and remembered his little five-and-a-half textathon with Kendall. He smiled and called him<p>

_"Hello?"_

"hey Kendall."

_"Carlos! is you're ankle feeling better?"_

"Much better, thats why i called you, are you free tonight?"

_"Yup, i'll pick you up..say..six-ish?"_

"sure! see you then."

_"see ya!"_

The seconed he hung up carlos jumped out of his bed and ran to the closet. "What do i where? What do i where?" in seven seconds carlos' bedroom went from neat and tiddey to looking like it was hit by a hurricane. Then carlos' little sister tamnia walked in and gasped at the sight of the mess(1)

"ummmmm, are you ok?"

carlos looked at the fourteen year old girl "I need you're help!" he grabbed her wrist and tugged her to the bed and pulled out out fit after out fit from his closet and threw all of them on top of her "Pick out the one you think i would look best in! NOW!" "okay, okay! chill..." she threw piece by piece of clothing making the occasional comment like"no" and "when did you get these?" until there was only one outfit it was a blue short sleeve shirt with a black sleeveless vest with black skinny jeans and black and white vans.

"Thank you now leave!" he took her wrist again and threw her out the room, slamming the door behind her "you're welcome? ...i...guess?" she said walking away.

**000**

it was almost 6:05 and carlos was sitting on the front porch waiting for kendall with logan. "So what does he look like?" logan was asking question after question, but it wasn't annoying carlos, not even the slightest, in fact he enjoyed describing the boy he was waiting for. "He has short blonde hair, well not that short, he has locks. He has these...these...deep green eyes, its like he looks into you're soul. their amazing, he also has the most beautiful smile iv'e seen in a long time."

"sounds suspicious..." carlos made a face "how do you figure?" logan thought for a second and said "he sounds to good to be true, im not saying he's a fake or anything, just that a man like that has a few secrets..." carlos was about to say something when their was a honking, and a car pulled up to the house. it was a cherry red convertable. and in it was the blonde carlos was waiting for.

Kendall looked at carlos lowering the shades on his face so that his eyes where visible

"Hiya!"

* * *

><p><strong>1- i have a cousin named tamnia and she is actually nine, this is exactly how she would handle a situation like this and she has excellent tastes :P<strong>

**DUN DUN DUN! ha! left you with a cliff hanger, im so evil**

**it seems rushed right? its too short too! i dont know how writers do this!...wait its only short because their is no nasty yet :) but their is no place for that ... YET!**

** RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	3. Golden Eyes

**OMFG! i know it took me forever to update but i was busy, and i finally had the chance to put this up, its not long so it doesn't make up for falling off the face of the earth oh well im here aren't i? I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS AND THANK YOU ALL WHO ALERTED AND FAVORITED33333**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I'm not saying hes fake or anything, just that a man like that has a few secrets..."<strong>_

"Hiya!" said the blonde as peered at carlos, a few moments later his eyes started to shift, and they where shifting towards logan.

Kendall stepped out of the car and walked up to the duo, logan immediatly reacting to his physical appearence with fear and by taking a step back. kendall noticed this and chuckeled, he took off his shades and looked logan right in the eyes and held out his hand. "Hi, im Kendall, and you are...?" logan seemed distant, he was captivated by kendalls eyes, something was...different. But whatever it was logan wasn't afraid anymore for some reason "...Logan." Carlos said looking curiously at Logan, who seemed to be coming closer to reality, less distant. "Hey Logan? Are you okay buddy?" Logan couldn't answer, he wasn't dozed off or anything, he was wondering what happened to change his feelings about kendall so quickly, it was really strange. Without answering Carlos logan went into the house, All he really knew at the moment is that behind him was a very confused, slightly worried carlos, and a tall warrior, with emeralds for eyes...

Wait...

Did Logan really think the word "warrior" to describe that boy?

Yes, he did,

But...Why, of all the words in his vocabulary,

Did he think warrior fit his description best?

Perhaps he was over thinking this,

Perhaps he needed some orange juice, and a muffin.

* * *

><p>As confused as he was, carlos didn't stop logan, so he sighed and turned to see kendall smirking at him, looking in his golden yellow eyes...<p>

wait...

what?

Oh, carlos thought he saw gold in Kendall's eyes for a second, thats stupid...

Kendall's eyes were pure emerald green, not gold?

Carlos must be seeing things

*SNAP*

Carlos saw hand waving in his face "Earth to carlos, come in carlos!" kendall was leaning over him, he look worried, "You dazed off..."

"Oh...sorry." Carlos blushed as he bagan walking with Kendall to the car.

Kendall, being the gentleman he is, held the door open for carlos. "Why thank you kind sir, you do know how to treat a young man, now don't you..." Kendall blushed a little "Oh most certainly." he said closing the door behind carlos and rushing over to the drivers seat.

"Seatbelt on?" kendall said about to start driving, "Yeah, im ready..."

and with that they where off, the drive was scilent except for the music playing, and the occasional humming from kendall. After about twenty minuets they got out of the car,

it was a feild, like a park but without a playground, just grass, trees, this... beautiful lake, and them...oh, and a picnic basket.

they ate, while talking about random topic, getting to know as much about each other as possible. "So what is your favorite thing in the world?" Carlos asked Kendall replied without hesitating "Music..." then carlos asking again while taking a bite of his sandwich "and whats you least favorite thing in the world?"

Kendall didn't hesitate this time...

"James Diamonds..."

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOO, a twist,<strong>

**a predictable one -_-**

**oh well i know its short and you guys hate me but i would feel way more inspired if you guys would review, PM ME SOME IDEA, MAYBE WE CAN WORK SOMETHING OUT! give this some spice, i need a beta reader as well, so i know if im anygood! .**

**oh about the other stories i told you guys about, they are still works in progress! so not soon but they will go up, there will also be a one direction fanfiction going up too, for all you directioners out there :P**

**ok, long authors note**

**REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!3**

**-Hunter**


	4. Knock knock

_**OMG! this was a quick update! IM SO PROUD! X3 anywhore ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"But why, of all the words in his vocabulary...did he think warrior fit his description best?"<strong>_

Logan was with tamnia, sitting on the couch, with a glass of orange juice

and a muffin...

"Are you okay, logan?"

The broken scilence startled logan, but he quickly recovered his composier.

"Yeah, im fine, why do you ask?" tamnia made a face "Because you look like something is bugging you." logan gave a smile, tamnia was smarter then alot of people believed, she was one of the two people who seemed like they could read logans thoughts, carlos of course being the other one...

"I'm fine its ju-" *knock knock* "oh?"

both the raven haired boy and the olive skinned tween looked at the door

"Are you expecting someone?" logan asked still loking at the door, the same fear he felt when he saw kendall seemed to return when he heard that knock

*knock knock*

"I'm not expecting anyone..." tamnia said peering over at logan, she saw this discomfort in his eyes.

*knock knock*

"Coming!" hollered tamnia but logan got to the door before she did

"May i help you si-" logan stopped midsentence as soon as he saw the man behind the door

he was tall, with shoulder length hair, sun kissed skin, long lashes, and these...deep hazel eyes...

the man smiled a pearly white smile and spoke in a gentle voice, "hi, my car broke down outside your house, and i was wondering if i could use your phone..."

* * *

><p>"James Diamonds..." carlos' eyes widened slightly, that was a name...<p>

carlos didn't think someone as sweet as kendall could hate someone,

and yet, that was his responce.

"Who is Jam-" "Its a reeeaaally long story, and i'd much rather not go into it, us being on a date and all..."

Carlos was really curious now, but he respected kendall wishes. "So Carlitos..." Carlos turned into a tomato at the sound of kendalls name for him but then he smirked "Yes, Kenny?"

Now it was Kendalls turn to blush, and he did.

"What is your favorite thing in the world?"

"If i had to choose, it would be music..."

kendall smiled, "and your least favorite thing?

"Secrets..." Kendalls smile faltered a bit

"I hate secrets too..." Kendall said laying on the grass, Carlos layed next to him...

* * *

><p><em><strong>I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! im gonna try to update more often HUGS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED, YOU ARE ALL MY INSPIRATION!<strong>_

_**-Hunter**_


	5. The Warrior of sin?

_**Here's an update, not to revealing i hope :P ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"...and whats your least favorite thing?" "Secrets..."<strong>_

Kendall was driving Carlos home, their date went alot better then the blonde could have hoped for. He looked to his right to catch a glimpse of a somewhat sleepy carlos, he wanted to keep watching him, to wrap his arms around him, but he had to drive. It was moslty quiet, just like the drive to the park, expect the sound was carlos occasional yawns, instead of music.

They were almost there when a towtruck drove by, behind it on its hook was a car, and in it was a familiar face, a VERY familiar face.

"Your eyes..."

that voice startled kendall

"what?"

he looked over at carlos, his eyes were drifting shut, but he was trying his best to keep them open.

"your eyes are gold again..."

kendall breath hitched but then he sighed and chuckeled, "Carlos, you must be really tired if you think my eyes are gold." he gave a soft smile to the latino, but carlos didn't return it, he was fast asleep.

"hmmm..." kendall sighed again as he pulled up to carlos' house, got over and around to carlos' side, picked him up, and took him to his door.

kendall kicked the door to knock, seeing as his hands were full. "Hell-, oh, you're back." Logan answered the door looking at Kendall, and then at carlos and smiled. "come in."

Logan showed kendall to carlos' room, and kendall put him down on the bed. "Sorry about him, he's like a giant kid!" Logan whispered, earning a smile from kendall "I don't mind at all." kendall began to leave the room when carlos spoke.

"El guerrero del pecado..."

"What was that carlos?" Logan asked, he turned but saw that kendall had left, and tamnia was standing there instead.

"El guerrero del pecado..." Logan frowned "what does that mean?" he looked over at tamnia, who looked at him with a confused face...

"The warrior of sin."

* * *

><p>Kendall was driving away from the house, both hands on the wheel , his left wrist was hurting, like it was on fire but he didn't seemed fased by it, he was used to it.<p>

"Another day, another charge..." he said as he looked at his wrist, it was glowing, like a fire was burning him, and the burns formed letters, and the letters spelled a name

"Jett Stetson" it read

"Jett Stetson, who ever you are, i'm coming for you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>You like? review! i know its short so im sorry for that :(<em>**


	6. Good Morning

_**"The warrior of sin."**_

_"Nngh.." Carlos arched his back woth pleasure as he felt full plump lips engulf his member,_

_"Mmmm, carlitos, you taste amazing!" kendall said as he gently licked the head of carlos' harden. "Mmmph..please, kendall. I need it, now!" carlos moaned _

_kendall's lips left carlos' cock, and carlos whimpered soflty from disappoinment, but it was brief. He knew something alot better was coming. "Eager, aren't we?" kendall said as he spread Carlos' legs wide enough to see his waiting entrance. Kendall lined up his member " I'm not holding back." Carlos was a little scared, but this turned him on alot more. "Just...do it!" carlos said and with that, Kendall slamed into him with all his might..._

_*GASP*_

Carlos woke up, taking in deep breaths. That was his first sex dream, his first wet dream too by the looks of his sticky underwear. He got out of bed and took off everything, the crisp morning air hitting his body sent a shiver down his spine as he made his way to the bathroom.

When he got to the bathroom he immediatly hopped into the shower, he was hard, and it ached. He wrapped his fist around his member and pumped it hard until wave after wave of pleasure hit him, sending streams of white cum all over the walls of the shower. Carlos quickly cleaned up his mess, got out, and dressed. He made his way to the kitchen where he found a sleepy tamnia at the table barely eating her pancakes because she was so tired, and a focused logan multi tasking, cooking breakfast, and watching the breaking news on the small television on the kitchen counter.

In big white letters, the story heading said...

JETT STETSON, FOUND DEAD IN HOLLYWOOD HILLS APT

for some reason, only one thing popped into carlos' head

"Kendall..."


	7. Vibes

_**LOOK**_** AN UPDATE :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>For some reason, only one thing popped into carlos' head. "Kendall..."<strong>_

Carlos just stood there, but no one thought much of it. He usualy dozed off like that, but something was disturbing him. You could see it in his eyes, but it faded when he snapped out off his transe. Logan had placed a plate down on the counter and it had made a very loud clinking sound, which had startled Tamnia. Now fully awake, they all sat down together and ate their breakfast, blueberry pancakes with bacon, eggs and orange juice.

When they all finished they went to their rooms to get dressed for the day, logan

had slept over the night before because his parents were out of town on business, so he was staying in the guest room.

When they all came down to the front door, Tamnia and Carlos did their usual checks. making sure they had everything they needed. carlos making sure tamnia's clothes weren't too inappropriate (which they never are), and tamnia making sure carlos remembered everything he needed to do when they got to school, when they finished they left. Logan drove them, and the drive was loud. Carlos blasted the radio, and they all sang to the music. very very loudly.

* * *

><p>When they got to school, Logan had a very bad feeling. He closed his eyes and the sight of the entire town in ruins just flashed through his mind. But as quickly as it was there, it was gone, and Logan just ignored it as well as he could. But there was still that nagging feeling in the back of his mind.<p>

Logan was not the only one with a bad vibe. Tamnia had a flash too, but of something different, she saw fire...and blood. But she ignored it as well. Carlos didn't get any vibe or flash. well not at first. But the second he walked into his last period class, everything faded black.

No, i don't mean he fainted, i mean everything turned black. He saw nothing, but could see himself as clear as day. Then he saw him...Kendall. He looked taller, and his hair was longer. and he had this tattered red robe and under it, he had black sleevless shirt, black pants that fit like a second skin, black combat boots, and on his hands were red fingerless gloves. He held out his hand, "Carlos.." and everything burtst into flames, next thing Carlos knew he was sitting as his desk at last period and the bell for dismissal just rang.

"Woah..." He had no idea what just happened, but whatever it was just skipped an eighth of the day for him, and he was sorta happy about that, but at the same time it disturbed and confused him. What excactly was it he saw? Was he day dreaming? Then, Carlos just thought that maybe its best he just forget the whole thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...not my favorite chapter, it seems rushed again... oh well HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW! :D<strong>


	8. Authors Note

A/N:OKAY THIS IS SAD BUT IM PUTTING THIS STORY ON HATIUS FOR A WHILE.

School will be starting up september 6th, so im writing as much as i can while i can. Which means for now this story will be on hatius, i haven't written the next chapter yet out of lack of inspiration, but the second i get my creative fluids flowing, im going to write a long chapter just for you guys to enjoy. I was thinking of focusing the next chapter on jagan. Tell me what you think. REVIEW AND DON'T BE AFRAID TO PM ME SOME IDEAS FOR THIS STORY AND MY OTHER STORIES.

I LOVE YOU ALL!


	9. Insight

**HERE'S AN UPDATE, I HOPE YOU ENJOY ;3 THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO ALERTED AND FAVORITED.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL :D**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What exactly was it he saw? Was he day dreaming? Then, Carlos just thought that maybe it's best he just forget the whole thing.<strong>_

After school, Logan drove Carlos and Tamnia home, the ride was silent everyone was in deep thoughts, the only noise that could be heard was the whizzing on the air through the window and the music coming from the radio.

_"She, is everywhere i go, everyone I see..._

_Winter's gone and i still can't sleep..._

_Summer's on the way,_

_At least that's what they say,_

_But these clouds won't leave..."_

Tamnia hummed along peacefully, after a while at a red light Tamina glanced out the window and noticed a familiar face.

"Hey Logan, isn't that James over there?" She pointed out

Carlos' whole body tensed up, Logan basically jumped out of his seat.

"Where!?" Logan looked out the window with extreme enthusiasm, when he had realized how childish he must have looked, he cleared his throat put both hands back on the wheel and nonchalantly looked out side. "I don't see him."

"Who's James?" Carlos asked hesitantly. His mind going back to his date with Kendall.

"This guy who's car broke down outside your house the last time I babysat for Tamnia." Logan replied still looking for the man.

"He's over there at the bus stop." Tamnia pointed as both Carlos and Logan's eyes drifted to the bus stop, just across the street from them where and tall boy, with shoulder length hair, hazel eyes, sun-kissed skin and long eye lashes stood. Carlos found him almost as memorizing as his Kendall.

Almost.

"He has the hots for Logan, he even gave him his num-"

*HONK*

The driver in the car behind them impatiently honked his car horn, which brought the attention of the brunette at the bus stop, who looked up just in time to see the familiar face of the raven boy who helped him drive off. The faint smile on his lips faded when he felt a burning on his wrists. This burning was agonizing, but now is nothing more than a dull itch. Looking at his wrists he saw burning wounds which soon became letters, the letters forming words, the words being a name.

"Stephanie King" It read.

"Ugh..." James groaned as he stretched and yawned. Opening his eyes.

His beautiful golden eyes...

* * *

><p>When Carlos got home he collected his stuff from Logan's car, gave Logan a "see you later" hug, and rushed inside to do his after school rituals.<p>

Strip, shower, dress, snack, call Mom and Dad to fill them in on his day (They were taking a second honeymoon), homework, and then it was free time.

That's his routine, anyone who was close to him knew his this. While he was doing his homework, his phone buzzed. He picked it up and looked at the screen.

He got a text from Kendall, which brightened his day even more.

_"Are you free tomorrow?"_

**Yeah, nothing planed, did you want to do something?**

_"I was thinking we could have our second date ;)"_

**That sounds fun, :D**

_"Good, sooo, I'll pick you up around 5?"_

**sounds good!**

_"See you then!"_

**See ya!**

* * *

><p><strong> I guess this means im off hiatus, i will try to update regularly. I hope you all liked it, leave a review. I tried to make this one a little more dramatic, but i'm not sure if that's what i did. ._. The song is "The Memory" by may day parade. GO LISTEN TO IT! <strong>

**BTW if you haven't read my other stories go check them out!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH, IF I DID, ALL THEY WOULD ALWAYS BE NAKED.**


	10. Secret Places

_**UPDATED! I've gotten my Wifi back (THANKS TO MY SISSY33) So i'll be updating more often! I'll try to update once every week, maybe week and a half. \**_

_**I'm almost done with the next. so that should be going up tomorrow, SO **__**KEEP YOUR EYES PEALED. AND GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES. AND DON'T BE AFRAID TO PM ME SOME IDEAS, THEY WOULD BE VERY USEFUL! ENJOY3**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>James groaned as he stretched and yawned. Opening his eyes.<strong>_

_**His beautiful golden eyes...**_

It was about 4:50 when Kendall came knocking at Carlos' door. Logan was already there, he answered the door to let the blonde in.

"Hey, Carlos is almost ready, he's just up stairs finishing up." Logan said to Kendall as he let him in, just then, Tamnia came down the stairs. "Carlos needs a few more minuets." Logan looked confused "I thought he was almost ready." Tamnia rolled his eyes. "His ass is too big to fit the skinny jeans you lent him, so he's changing." Kendall's eyebrows went up and Logan just rolled his eyes. "I told him he can't fit my clothes. I don't have his curves." Logan hands went down his sides with the thought. "Oh, well..." Logan made a gesture for Kendall to come into the living room and sit down with them. A few minuets later Carlos came down the stairs and Kendall stood up to get a full view of Carlos. He was wearing simple casual clothing, but he made it look dressy. A plain white short sleeve shirt that hugged his body, red skinny jeans that fit him just perfectly, showing Carlos' "curves" that Logan had mentioned, and black converse. Kendall was at a loss for words at his date's appearance. "Hi..." Carlos simply said to the tall blonde with a smile on his face. "Hi," Kendall said with a big smile. "Okay, now off you two go!" Tamnia shoved them out the door passing Carlos his jacket and cell phone. "Bye!" Carlos shouted right before the door closed.

Carlos turned to Kendall, who grabbed his hand. "Lets go." Kendall said with a smile. They began to walk to Kendall's car "Where are we going?" Carlos said as he buckled himself in "I thought we could do something you liked tonight." Kendall said with a smile that made Carlos swell. "Okay, you drive and I'll tell you where to go." Carlos smiled bright, Kendall could see the nostalgia in his eyes. "Okay, where first." Carlos bit his lip, "Well, you know Myer's Pines right?" Kendall's eyebrows went up. "That forest next to King's Borough?" Carlos nodded yes. "Why, is that where you want to go?" Carlos sighed "It's a place in the forest I want to go...My secret place." Kendall nodded, buckled himself up and drove off.

When they reached Myer's Pines, Kendall and Carlos exited the car and entered the woods. "Carlos, where are we going." Kendall asked, but Carlos didn't respond, he was focusing on the destination. Kendall decided not to question the Latino, he knew where they were, he knew where they were going. "It's just a bit farther..." Carlos said as he stopped for Kendall to catch up. They continued, and after a bit Carlos grabbed Kendall by the hand and pulled him through a small cluster of trees, and on the other side was a large flat opening with a crystal water pond, bushes of flowers of all colors, it was beautiful. "...wow." Kendall said as he took in the scene. Carlos took a deep breath, as he walked towards the water to lay on the soft grass that was its shores "How did you find this place?" Kendall asked Carlos as he walked toward him. Carlos smiled weakly "I just...found it." Kendall knew by Carlos' tone that there was a lot more to this place then just "Finding it" but he let it be.

Carlos laid there in peaceful silence, Kendall over by the bushes, and even though Carlos wondered why Kendall was so far off, he didn't move.

_**Things were just so peaceful.**_

Carlos heard some foot steps come from above him, he knew it was Kendall, not many people knew this place, and the ones who did...weren't there. Only Carlos came here, and he knew that. He opened his eyes and saw the blonde boy, with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Carlos stood in front of the boy and slowly took the bouquet, and let the smell over come his senses. Carlos stepped closer to Kendall, tipped-toed just a little, a placed his lips on the others. Kendall leaned into Carlos and placed his hands on Carlos' waist to bring him closer. They could stand there forever, but they had to breath. So they parted. "That was amazing." Kendall said smiling at Carlos who looked down to hide his red face. "Yeah." Just then they began to notice how dark it was getting. So they decided to go home.

As they exited the forest, they noticed a small group of people across the street in the park. They were surrounding to people, and boy and a girl, both looked about fourteen or fifteen, and there were at least seven men surrounding them. "Hey lil man, this your girl?" On of the men said, he was tall, with short blonde hair, another one, a little taller than the blond took a step closer "She ain't half bad, Shit, i'd date her myself." The boy didn't seem intimidated "Sorry, but she's taken. You'll have to find someone else." He grabbed the girl's hand "Isn't that right Katie?" She stared at the blonde man across from her as she held tighter on the boy's hand "Right." The men laughed. "I don't think we were askin'." Carlos and Kendall watched. "They're gonna get hurt." Carlos was about to go to the aid of the kids when Kendall stopped him. "Let it happen." Carlos looked at Kendall like he was insane, but Kendall continued to watch "Trust m- Look!" He pointed to the group. Three of the men were down and two were about to lunge. "You're sloppy!" Katie yelled as she swept the guy down and slammed him right in the middle of his chest. He stayed down. "Slow down!" The boy said to one of the men who sprinted at him, all the boy did was swing around and he kicked the man right in the neck. Carlos was in awe "They took them down like it was nothing!"

Kendall smiled. "That's Katie and Andy for ya." he said as he shook his head. The only two men standing of the group was the blond and the tallest. The blond took out a knife, it was a regular pocket knife. "Aww, only three inches?! How disappointing." Said Andy as he made a frown, Katie laughed. "That made my day." She said as she stood by the boy, they stared at the blond, he was obviously scared, he held the knife towards them switching from one to the other, before turning tail and running the other way, quickly being followed by the other man. "Well then...ice cream?" Andy said to Katie, "Ice Cream." She agreed and they walked off together. "You know those two?" Carlos asked, Kendall nodded. "Katie is my little sister and Andy is her best friend, they took Karate together, 2nd Degree black belts and they're only fifteen years old. " Kendall said with pride. Carlos smiled as they walked to the car. "I wish I could fight like that." Carlos said as he replayed the events of the fight over and over. "That would be ama-" He got cut off by Kendall's lips. When they parted Carlos smiled "What was that for?" Kendall smiled back "I just wanted to kiss you again." Carlos smiled bright again, "We should go." Carlos said, ans they continued to walk towards the car, and drive home.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?! REVIEW PLEASE! THEY INSPIRE ME!<br>**

**_**Spoiler! the chapter after the next one will focus on James! or i'll try to focus on him and Logan. I haven't been very good to the jagan lovers who read this, have I? **_**

**_I LOVE YOU ALL!_**


	11. Miserable At Best

_**UPDATED AS PROMISED :D ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Carlos laid there in peaceful silence, Kendall over by the bushes, and even though Carlos wondered why Kendall was so far off, he didn't move. <strong>_

_**Things were just so peaceful.**_

_**Carlos heard some foot steps come from above him, he knew it was Kendall, not many people knew this place, and the ones who did...weren't there. **_

That night Carlos awoke in the middle of the night, he had another..."Naughty" dream about Kendall. When he opened his eyes, he had a minor heart attack. Sleeping in the chair in the corner of the room, was Kendall. 'I completely forgot he was here!' Carlos shouted in his mind. They stood up for about four hours talking about everything, and they must have dozed off. Carlos noticed the red haze along Kendall's face. He's blushing, and his lips are dark red and parted. "mm." Kendall made a weak moan as he shifted. Carlos had an idea about what Kendall was dreaming, but he didn't want to assume. He slid out of bed as quiet as possible, which to be honest wasn't very quiet at all. The bed was incredibly creaky, which it usually wasn't, so that it was now made Carlos frustrated. The last thing he wanted was for Kendall to be disturbed. "Carlos?" He stopped, and turned gently to look at the tired blond. "Where are you going?" He rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. "The restroom." Carlos replied in a whisper, as if Kendall was still asleep. "Oh...okay...Carlos?" Kendall called again. "Yeah, Kenny?" Kendall looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Can I sleep in the bed with you when you get back?" Carlos smiled gently "Yeah." He turned and slipped out the door. A few minuets later he returned to find Kendall, sitting up on the bed, hugging Carlos' pillow, waiting for the Latino to return. When he noticed Carlos was back, he smiled as Carlos crawled into the bed and slid into Kendall's arms. "Do you mind if I sing myself to sleep?" Kendall asked, Carlos nodded happily. He only heard Kendall sing one other time, and that was on the ride to their first date. "Okay..." Kendall smiled.

_"You're all that I hope to find..._

_In every single way..._

_And everything that I give,_

_Is everything you couldn't take..._

_'Cause nothing feels like home,_

_You're a thousand miles away_

_And the hardest part of living, is just taking breaths to stay._

_'Cause I know I'm good for something_

_I just haven't found it yet, And I __need it..._

_So,_

Kendall held Carlos closer to his body as he continued to sing, his eyes were closed. Carlos could tell this song meant a lot to him.

_**Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight,**_

_**I know he's there, and...**_

_**You're probably hanging out, and making eyes,**_

_**While across the room he stares...**_

_**I bet he'll get the nerve to walk the floor,**_

_**And ask my boy to dance, and he'll say yes...**_

_**Because these words were never easier, for me to say,**_

_**Or him to second guess...but I guess,**_

_**That I can live without you but, without you I'll be**_

_**Miserable At Best...**_

As Kendall continued to sing, he slowed into a hum, and faded into sleep. Carlos snuggled closer to his chest. and lets sleep over take him.


	12. Letter

Okay, bad news

Last week my computer started smoking and it turns out my mother board burned out meaning the whole thing no longer works or charges. I had about several new chapters ready for IWAOD, Bring Me Home and Not Exactly Normal written and ready and i was actually planning on launching them two days ago so that way i'd have multiple chapters ready for weekly uploads giving me more time to write new ones. Well they are all down the toilet because they are on my burnt out computer's hard drive and i cant afford to get a new computer for my friend james to move the hard drive (with EVERYTHING ON IT) to the new computer. So i no longer have those chapters to launch and i will have to re-write them :,( but i do have my sister's barley used lap top to write on. (I don't believe she would approve of me messing with any inside part of her computer so moving the hard drive to this one is out of the question.)

BUUUUT on the bright side its summer which means i have plenty of time to write and upload and write more and more for you all. I'm sorry for the long wait and i hope you guys dont completely abandon me for being an awful writer/updater ._.

I love you all.


End file.
